


Valentines

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Toro Brosso [19]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Valentines Readers.</p><p>This is a little fic based on a day dream I had that I decided to write for Valentines day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines

Max stopped in his tracks, his ears prickling as he heard his name.

"...and team two, you will follow Carlos. They are _not_ to find out you're following them. We want to show the fans that our F1 kids have boring days too, even on Valentine's day. We want shots of them in the kitchen, in the lounge. Just stake it out in a car outside their house and we'll make a video to show they're not so different after all. But remember they are _not_ to know you're watching them. We want them to act natural."

\-----

The crew sat on the stone pavement that ran its way across Max's garden and driveway. It was cold, but they all wore thick coats with several layers underneath and the intern had made flasks of hot coffee to keep them warm. They'd been there since almost 8am, hoping to catch some shots of Max waking up and making breakfast. It was almost 4pm now and all they'd got shots of was him opening the curtains and a brief period when he'd been working out in the lounge with the lights on.

"Do you think he'll actually do anything interesting?" one of them cameramen asked as he peered through the hedge. "I feel a bit creepy watching him without his consent."

"He's gone upstairs," replied a blonde woman who had taken the role of team leader.

They waited several minutes, the light in Max's bedroom casting shadows as the driver moved around. None of them had any idea what he might be doing and they were beginning to think that the whole day had been a cold, miserable waste.

"He's got a suit on," the intern hissed as Max appeared in the window to pull the curtains closed again. "A bow tie and everything. Oh my God, he's going on a date!"

The young intern was almost bursting with excitement. The cameraman and team leader looked at one another urgently.

"Back in the car," the woman said. "We have to follow him."

Quietly, and trying to keep below the hedge line, they creeped out of view of Max's house and climbed into their car, watching through the rear view mirrors to see what was going to happen next.

"I can't believe we're going to do this," the cameraman whispered to nobody in particular.

"Look, the girls will love it," the team leader answered. "Just make sure you get some good shots of him in the suit and..."

"He's coming!" the intern interrupted. "Act natural!"

Max began to walk in the direction of their car, heading up the street towards the main town centre. The cameraman shoved his camera into the footwell of the passenger seat and pretended to snooze against the window. The team leader pulled her phone from her pocket and began checking texts as the intern slid to the floor in the back of the car and tried to keep herself out of view.

They waited until Max was far enough ahead of them that he wouldn't notice they were creeping along behind him and slowly followed him down the road, parking on the opposite side of the restaurant that he entered.

"Oh my god, he really _does_ have a date," the intern giggled as Max was shown to a table for two which was decorated with red roses.

The cameraman discreetly lifted his camera up and leaned it on his lap, switching to record as he began filming the Belgian sat at the table waiting for his date to arrive.

"If he gets stood up," the team leader said, "this is going to be a _great_ video."

"Bit harsh," the cameraman replied, ignoring the car that pulled up behind them and the door of the restaurant opening and closing.

The intern watched intently, wondering which of the girls walking down the street might be Max's date, judging each of them until they walked past the restaurant and she had to pick another potential candidate.

"What the fu...." the team leader gasped, as the intern deflated again at a tall blonde who passed the restaurant door. "Is that... is that _Carlos_?"

The intern glanced up and down the road, searching for the familiar brown curls of the other driver, but couldn't spot him.

"Where?" she asked frantically,

"Sat opposite Max, now!" the team leader replied. "Oh my God it is."

All three members of the crew gaped at the scene before them, the camera still trained on the table where the two drivers sat, the red link blinking as it recorded. None of them spoke as Max and Carlos ordered dinner and grinned awkwardly at one another, laughing at each other’s jokes and flushing in all the right places.

The car behind them suddenly flashed their lights and after turning around to see what the fuss was about, the crew realised it was two of their team mates - the ones who were to follow Carlos. 

The cameraman in that car was also filming the scene before them and the team leader - their boss - was on the phone. Suddenly the intern’s ringtone blared out, flashing up the name of the man sat in the driver’s seat behind them. She had barely put the phone up to her ear when he barked instructions.

"Come over into our car, we've got a better view. We'll make room for you and for fuck’s sake don't let them see you."

The team mates glanced cautiously at one another. If they got out of the car and Max and Carlos happened to notice them it would all be over but if they didn't, there would be hell to pay when they returned to the office.

One by one they slowly slinked out of their car and walked as naturally and calmly as they could to the car behind them, slipping inside so that the cameraman would have the window nearest the restaurant.

"Did they see us?" the team leader whispered.

"Don't think so," the boss replied. "Just make sure you're filming everything now. They've almost finished their starter."

Both crews sat in silence, watching the couple inside the restaurant as their starter plates were cleared away before they were served their main course. Not a word was spoken inside the car as the couple ate, often casting one another flirty glances or forking food into each other’s mouths. When dessert arrived, along with a sparkling glass of champagne each, the crew realised this was something special.

"Which one do you think arranged this?" the intern whispered, not sure which of the two would be so extravagant as to arrange champagne for a date. "How long do you think they've been doing this?"

"I think it's a first date," one of the cameramen replied. "Look at Carlos' blush."

"Carlos blushes at everything," the intern replied. "Look! Look they're getting up!"

Sure enough, the crew watched as Max and Carlos rose from their seats, donned their jackets and headed to the restaurant door. They tried to act natural again as the two drivers walked past, both heading in the same direction - the direction of Max's house.

They followed at a distance again, careful to make sure their lights were dimmed but legal for use on the road and parked up just down the road from Max's house. From there they could see that Carlos had walked Max right to the door and they now stood outside, visibly feeling awkward as Max fiddled in his pocket for his keys.

Suddenly, almost completely out of the blue, Carlos leaned forward and planted a quick peck on Max's cheek.

The intern squealed loudly, but the noise was cut off by her team leader clasping her hands around her mouth and muffling the sound with an urgent glare to be quiet.

By the time the crew looked back at the scene before them, all they saw was Max grabbing Carlos by the collar and dragging him through the front door.

The team waited with baited breath, the minutes ticking by seeming like hours, until the bedroom light flicked on and two shadows emerged, before dropping out of sight.

It was several moments before somebody in the car could bring themselves to speak.

"How long do you think this has been going on?" the boss asked. "Right under our noses!"

"We can't put this on the internet," the camera man replied, "can we?"

"I don't know," the team leader replied.

"But we have to wait and see when Carlos leaves," the intern grinned.

\-----

Max giggled to himself as he walked down the road into the main town. He ignored everything around him, concentrating on the pavement ahead of him. He couldn't believe that they were actually doing this.

Everything had been arranged, right down to the finest details and if it worked, Max and Carlos were fairly certain they'd have finally out-pranked their media crew.

He'd started filming earlier that morning, making sure to stay out of sight as he used his Go Pro camera to zoom in on the crew that thought they were well hidden by the hedge. He'd expected that they'd just sit in the car all day and was surprised to find them sat on the cold ground when he'd woken up and opened the curtains, deliberately naked.

After overhearing the conversation earlier in the week, he and Carlos had teamed together to form a cunning plan that would not only mean that their video was much better than the media team’s video, but would also get the team back for spying on them without asking.

Max's camera was tucked into his jacket pocket and he slyly pulled it free, pretending to hug himself in the cold as he walked along, but secretly started filming the car that was following a short distance behind, only switching it off as he entered the restaurant and was seated by the waiter.

Once he had removed his jacket and checked the table - purely for the sake of the cameramen outside, he discreetly tapped an app on his phone which sent a message to Carlos:

_I'm ready. All systems go. :D_

Max patiently waited at the table a few moments before Carlos appeared in the doorway, his eyes bright as he tried not to laugh. Max could tell he was trying not to run across the restaurant with excitement at fooling their team.

"Did you see them?" he asked excitedly as he removed his jacket and sat down opposite Max. "They're in the cars outside."

Carlos began to turn his head to look, but Max leaned over and grabbed his cheek, trying to make his action look like a romantic gesture.

"Don't look!" he hissed between his teeth. "Remember, don't make it obvious we know they're watching. Did you film them outside your house?"

Carlos was about to reply when the waiter came over to take their order. They each ordered the first thing they saw on the menu before continuing their conversation.

"They were up the tree in my back garden," Carlos said. "I didn't notice them at first, but when I went to put the bin out I heard rustling and then I spotted a leg."

Max laughed, a little too much for the situation but they'd agreed that they'd make the date look enjoyable and natural. Carlos forced himself to blush. Max had pointed out he blushed so often it was definitely something he would have to do during a date.

The meal went quickly, followed by lemonade that had a few drops of champagne in so that the team would think they'd really splashed out. They chatted mostly about work and what they were looking forward to in the upcoming season, all the while making small gestures that would have the crews outside wondering what was going on.

When the meal was over and the bill was paid they rose together, donned their jackets and headed outside in the cold February night, both turning in the direction of Max's house and beginning to walk along - deliberately not looking at the two familiar cars parked across the road.

"Should we hold hands?" Carlos asked, feeling awkward as they both walked down the road, dressed to the nines.

"No, we need them to follow us," Max replied. "If we hold hands they might think we're already _really_ serious and feel bad. We need to keep them interested."

"Are we still doing the kiss then?" Carlos asked.

"If you want to," Max replied, shrugging.

"Why does it have to be me that kisses you? We're both the man in this relationship," Carlos muttered between his teeth.

"You're the oldest, remember," Max grinned back. "Look, just kiss me on the cheek or something, that'll be enough."

By the time their small argument had finished the drivers were approaching Max's driveway, and as they walked up the pavement that led to his door they heard the car that had been following them brake and draw to a stop. They stood in the doorway for a few seconds, making sure that the cameras and the crew inside would definitely be watching, while Max played with his keys.

"Now," Max said between his teeth, widening his eyes.

Carlos leaned forward a little too abruptly to be natural and, with a slight flush to his cheeks, placed a quick kiss on Max's cheek.

As soon as it had happened, Max's thrust his key into the door lock, opened the door and pulled Carlos inside the house by his collar, kicking the door closed behind them.

Both drivers dropped to the floor in fits of laughter. Neither of them had seen the faces of the crew in the car watching them, but they could imagine the looks of shock on their faces.

Max pulled his Go Pro camera out of his pocket, turning on to record and grinning as he spoke.

"Well I think we convinced them that we're more than just friends. Now for part two of the plan," he laughed as Carlos cracked up again. "Time to catch them out."

They both sneaked slowly up the stairs, turning the bedroom light on and dropping down to the floor where Max had piled two sets of clothing. Both of the piles contained black jumpers, black jeans, black trainers and a black hat.

"You know if this bit doesn't work we're screwed, right?" Carlos said, the worry starting to kick in now that the team had all the evidence that the drivers were in a relationship. "Everyone will actually think we're a gay couple."

"Stop worrying!" Max replied, throwing his suit trousers into the wash basket and pulling the black jeans on. "We'll be fine."

"Max, your fence is six feet tall, I'll never get over it," Carlos hissed, pulling the jumper over his head."

"Just shut up and get changed," Max said. "I'll boost you over."

When both drivers were fully clad in black they switched on their Go Pro cameras and headed back downstairs, careful to leave the bedroom light on so that their stalkers wouldn't notice they had left.

Max unlocked the door that lead into his back garden and out of sight of the front street, careful to signal to Carlos not to open it any wider than halfway where it would creak loudly. Once they were both outside he locked the door and they tiptoed down the pathway that lead to the fence at the back of the garden, stuffing their hands in their mouths so as not to giggle out loud.

Max ducked down at the side of the fence, cupping his hands together for Carlos to push himself up on and then straddle the wooden panel, before he reached down and helped Max up to join him.

"You know we look really burglar-y now, right?" Carlos whispered, filming Max with his Go Pro.

"Nobody'll be looking," Max grinned back, pulling his leg over the fence and dropping down onto the grassland behind it.

Once they were both back on the ground Max lead the way behind the houses on his street to an alleyway which lead back to the main road. They peaked cautiously around the wall, watching the car parked outside Max's house for some moments before speaking.

"Ready?" Max whispered, pointing the Go Pro camera at Carlos who nodded with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Let's go."

Creeping quietly and trying to stay in the darkness of the walls that lined the neighbours’ fences, Max and Carlos approached the car, finally stopping and sitting down behind and breathing quiet sighs of relief.

From their new hiding place they could hear the talk inside the car.

"What do you think they're doing up there?"

"I don't even want to think."

"Do you think they do it at race weekends and we've just never realised?"

Max and Carlos both had to cover their mouths with their hands to stop themselves laughing out loud. 

"OK," Max whispered, ignoring the rest of the conversation. "After three... One... Two... Three."

On three, both drivers focused their Go Pro cameras on the car and jumped out, banging their hands against the windows on either side of the car and roaring loudly, causing the crew inside to jump, dropping cameras and note pads as they shrieked in fright.

Max was doubled over with laughter as Carlos leaned backwards, clutching his stomach but trying to keep the Go Pro trained on the inhabitants of the car.

"What the hell?" the team leader who had been stalking Max huffed, winding the window down and looking dishevelled. "What was that all about?"

Max moved around to join Carlos on his side of the car, both of them still filming the crew inside and grinning.

"Payback!" they replied as one, waving their cameras at the team. "We've got some great footage of you stalking us. You didn't really think we were a couple, did you?"


End file.
